Señorita Hogwarts 2011
by Loony Avada Kedavra
Summary: Ni aun en mis años en escuelas Muggles me dieron ganas de entrar a este tipo de concursos, pero lo haría esta vez, sólo por el respeto que merece mi casa. Pansy Parkinson recordará el día en que Hermione Jean Granger le ganó en Señorita Hogwarts 2011.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y sitios, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La trama es completamente mía y uno que otro personaje que ustedes no conozcan. Los tiempos los tuve que cambiar para que concordaran con nuestra época. Sé que cambié cosas del libro, ya se darán cuenta cuales. Espero que de ahí en más, les agrade mi historia, dejen sus comentarios.

**PD**: Si ves esta historia en otro lugar que no tenga el sello de Loony Avada Kedavra o Mary Alice Snape (Cuenta en Potterfics) Avísame, ya que eso es plagio.

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Caminé por los pasillos de Hogwarts en compañía de mis dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Hoy iniciamos nuestro sexto año, estaba muy impaciente, quería saber qué ocurriría en este nuevo año. Me pregunto quién será nuestro nuevo profesor, o profesora, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Entramos al Gran Comedor y todo parecía igual, hasta que llegó Parkinson y lo arruinó todo. Llegó como siempre, gritando el nombre de Draco por todo el Gran Comedor y lo abrazó al llegar con él. Draco se la quitó con un fuerte empujón, a la chica no pareció importarle en lo absoluto lo que él le había hecho, incluso pareciera que lo tomó como un cariño de amigos, o como ella quisiera, de novios.

"Draco, ¿ya supiste que va a haber un concurso de belleza? Así como en las escuelas Muggle… ¿me apoyarás verdad?" soltó con gran ilusión de que Draco le contestara con un sí o con un beso apasionado en los labios. Pero yo sé que nunca va a tener una oportunidad con el Hurón Mal Teñido.

Ron se volteó a verme y examinó mi expresión corporal. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía los brazos cruzados y que agitaba el pie con impaciencia; mis ojos miraban con furia a Parkinson, y mis cejas casi se unían de tanto que fruncí el entrecejo.

Rápidamente me relajé y los tomé del brazo para irnos a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Al sentarnos, varios estudiantes de nuestra misma casa, incluidos: Neville y Ginny, me miraron extrañados por cómo me había comportado mientras Parkinson abrazaba a Draco.

Ginny fue a un lado mío y acercó mi cabeza a la suya, tanto como para que escuchara lo que quería decirme en susurros. Hice un ademán para que lo dijera de nuevo porque no había entendido ni una sola palabra, retiré mi cabello esponjado de mi oreja para escuchar mejor.

"¿Qué pasó, Hermione? ¿Qué no se suponía que ni Harry y mucho menos Ron, tenía que saber?" parecía enfadada, y claro que debía estarlo, incluso yo debería de haberme mordido la lengua.

"¿Tan mal estuvo?" le susurré. Retiré mi cabeza de la de ella y puse mi cabello de nuevo donde estaba. Ella asintió con la cabeza a lo que le había preguntado. Me mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte, que casi pude saborear mi sangre.

La cena siguió en silencio, Harry y Ron estaban ausentes conmigo. Constantemente les pregunté qué era lo que pasaba con ellos, pero solo me miraban con desdén y dirigían su mirada a sus respectivos platos de comida.

Miré la manera de comer de Ron, siempre había tenido las ganas de enseñarlo a comer como persona decente, pero sé que no me tomaría en serio. Al terminar mi plato de cena, me levanté de la mesa y me fui a tomar un respiro a las afueras del castillo, aunque sea en un balcón. No soportaba el silencio frío, y menos cuando eran mis amigos los que parecían estar congelados, como si yo le hablara a dos grandes conos de nieve.

Caminé por los pasillos del castillo, sola, como siempre. Pero ahí afuera no era la única, un chico de cabello rubio platinado miraba hacia mi dirección. Volteé hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no veía a alguien más, pero solo éramos él y yo en el oscuro pasillo.

Sus ojos color mercurio brillaron al verme, como si me estuviera esperando a mí. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, él siempre me odió, siempre decía que yo era la última persona con la que le gustaría estar, pero… ¿por qué ese brillo especial en sus ojos?

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, tanto que hasta me mareé y me quedé parada donde estaba. El caminó hacia mí con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Al pasar donde yo estaba, sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho. No escuché más pasos, se había quedado a un lado mío, estaba aquí, rosándome la tela de la túnica negra. Lo tenía aun lado mío… mi Draco.

Acercó su mano hacia mis mejillas y acarició una con el dorso de su pálida mano. Me sonrojé y traté de detener el impulso de dedicarle una sonrisa a la persona que debería odiar con toda mi alma, pero era imposible. Volví a morderme el labio inferior, esta vez sí me salió sangre. Él nunca miró mi reacción, al terminar de delinear mi rostro con sus dedos, se fue caminando a paso lento de donde estábamos parados hace unos segundos.

Ahora que él ya no me estaba viendo, no tardé en sonreír y sonrojarme todo lo que yo quisiera, pero esta vez un grito de alegría amenazaba con salir disparado de mi boca. Tenía ganas de gritarle a todo el Colegio que Draco Malfoy había acariciado mi cara, y mejor aún, que Parkinson lo supiera, se moriría de celos.

Más feliz que antes, caminé hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y sin dar una explicación de donde estaba a Harry y a Ron, me fui a dormir al cuarto de chicas. Este había sido el mejor día de mi vida.


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y sitios, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La trama es completamente mía y uno que otro personaje que ustedes no conozcan. Los tiempos los tuve que cambiar para que concordaran con nuestra época. Sé que cambié cosas del libro, ya se darán cuenta cuales. Espero que de ahí en más, les agrade mi historia, dejen sus comentarios.

**PD**: Si ves esta historia en otro lugar que no tenga el sello de Loony Avada Kedavra o Mary Alice Snape (Cuenta en Potterfics) Avísame, ya que eso es plagio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

En mi sueño, como comenzó hace unos meses, Draco aparecía en él, pero esta vez pude sentirlo como ayer en la noche, a un lado de mí, aun podía sentir sus dedos delineando mis mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos mercurio brillando como diamantes expuestos al sol.

Salí del dormitorio de chicas y bajé las escaleras con más ánimos que otras veces. Harry y Ron me esperaban como todas las mañanas para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Me agradó que las expresiones de los dos ya se habían relajado y que habían olvidado el acontecimiento de anoche. Los dos me dedicaron una sonrisa cuando pasé a un lado de ellos y después caminamos juntos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Harry y Ron no hicieron ningún comentario, lo que me hizo hacer una sonrisa interna y sentirme aliviada de no tener que dar explicaciones, aunque dudo que ellos quieran una. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba llena de alumnos comiendo como locos para estar fuertes el primer día de clases. También parecía que ellos habían olvidado lo sucedido.

Me senté a un lado de Ginny, dejando de Harry y Ron se fueran con los hombres a hablar de Quidditch o cualquier cosa de chicos. Ginny ya se había servido su desayuno, me miró cuando estaba comiéndose un pedazo de fresa que venía en la mermelada.

"Hola, Ginny. Buenos días." Dije con una sonrisa. Ella aun masticando su fresa me sonrió amablemente.

"Hola, Hermione. Buenos días."

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, y ¿tu? Supongo que por esa sonrisa, muy bien" enfocó los ojos en mi sonrisa y rápidamente mis mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse tanto como pude.

Draco tampoco tardó en llegar al Gran Comedor, acompañado de toda su prola, incluyendo a Parkinson que como siempre, estaba acosándolo y poniéndole las manos encima. A veces pensaba si lo hacía para hacerme enojar, pero sería algo tonto que ella supiera que yo quiero a la misma persona que ella ama y atosiga.

Los miré con inquietud, quería ver qué hacía hoy mi Draco cuando ella lo abrazara antes de comer. Él, como siempre, se mostró ausente y con los ojos fijos en la mesa. Me alegré de que él se comportara igual que siempre, y que a ella no le acariciaba la cara, ni le sonreía amablemente y mucho menos, que le brillaran los ojos al verla.

Mis ojos y los de Draco se encontraron por unos segundos, y antes de que mis mejillas se sonrojaran, me volteé e hice como que hablaba con Ginny de algo interesante, pero aun hablando monosílabos seguía con la inquietud de seguir viéndolo.

Ginny me dio un codazo para que dejara de mirarlo y comenzara a desayunar, pronto sonaría el timbre para ir a la primera clase y yo no había comido nada. De seguro ya estaba súper fría mi comida, aunque creo que con lo caliente que tenía la cara de rabia porque Parkinson se estaba sobrepasando con él, yo podría calentar mi comida.

Comí alocadamente, de tan rápido que comí me llené en poco tiempo. Me levanté sin ni siquiera esperar a que Harry y Ron terminaran de hablar con Dean y Neville. Salí disparada del Gran Comedor, quería pasar por donde estaba Draco, pero al pasar por su lado, él ya no estaba en la mesa de Slytherin.

Me pregunté a dónde fue. No cabe duda de que Draco es todo un misterio, quizá por eso lo quiero tan desesperadamente. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban abarrotados de alumnos que corrían en bola hacia sus salones de clase. Todos estaban desesperados por el primer día de clase. Había tanta gente que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

_Solo son alumnos que intentan llegar rápido a su salón, no es nada, Hermione. _Aceleré mis pasos para llegar más rápido al salón de Transformaciones, compartiríamos esa clase con Slytherin, cosa que me alegró. Me di cuenta de que cuando aceleré el paso, la persona que iba detrás de mí también lo hizo.

Di una vuelta mal para ver si él también la daba, y así fue. Al pasar por una columna de piedra, sentí que algo me jalaba hacia atrás. Traté de zafarme de la mano que me tomó con fuerza, pero era algo imposible.

"Calma" musitó aquella persona que iba detrás de mí. "¿Por qué huyes de mí?"

Me impresionaron aquellas primeras palabras que él me dedicaba solo para mí, que no incluyeran las palabras: Sangre Sucia. Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar su voz.

"Creí que querías llegar más rápido al salón." Contesté con el mismo tono de voz. "¿Estabas siguiéndome?" Dije cruzándome de brazos, tratando de sonar molesta. Alzó las cejas sorprendido por mi reacción, y al final terminó sonriendo.

"Eres impresionante, Granger" bufó.

"Tú también". Dije en voz demasiado baja como para que él me escuchara.

"Ayer no parecías tan…" le tapé la boca con mi mano y sentí que suspiró. Harry y Ron acababan de pasar por donde estábamos. Suerte que no me vieron, sino, todo se iría a la basura. Le quité la mano de la boca. "molesta" prosiguió. "Hermione…" dijo mi nombre con mucho énfasis, como si lo dijera con una cariño especial, como si él sintiera lo mismo que yo.

El timbre sonó antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, quería pasar más tiempo con Draco, no quería que terminara nuestra conversación sin sentido. Aunque después de que dijera mi nombre, la conversación tenía más sentido que nada, él había pronunciado mi nombre por primera vez, quién sabe si antes lo había dicho, pero que yo lo haya escuchado, era la primera, y me encantó.

Él también parecía enfadado de que el timbre sonara, ya que frunció sus cejas y miró el suelo como si lo culpara de que la hora del desayuno hubiera terminado. Yo también quería culpar al timbre por haber roto el hilo de la conversación.

Caminó solo hasta el salón de clases y lo vi alejarse de mi lado, ahora habíamos estado más cerca que nunca, y no solo física, sino… como si fuéramos amigos desde primer grado.


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y sitios, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La trama es completamente mía y uno que otro personaje que ustedes no conozcan. Los tiempos los tuve que cambiar para que concordaran con nuestra época. Sé que cambié cosas del libro, ya se darán cuenta cuales. Espero que de ahí en más les agrade mi historia, dejen sus comentarios.

**PD: **Si ves esta historia en otro lugar que no tenga el sello de Loony Avada Kedavra o Mary Alice Snape (Cuenta en Potterfics) Avísame, ya que eso es plagio.

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

Cuando me di cuenta de que Harry, Ron y Draco habían entrado al salón de Transformaciones, me fui detrás de ellos. Me senté a un lado de Parvati antes de que llegara Lavander y me quitara ese lugar, pero fue entonces cuando me percaté de que Lavander Brown estaba sentada a un lado de Ron, y Harry estaba solo.

Me levanté de la silla y fui a sentarme a un lado de Harry, así tendría alguien con quien hablar, aunque en realidad solo quería saber qué hacía Lavander con Ron. Harry pareció aliviado de que fuera yo quien se sentó a su lado.

"¿Sabes por qué Lavander está con Ron?" Harry pareció extrañado por mi pregunta, incluso yo al terminar de articular las palabras, me pregunté por qué lo había hecho. Quizá porque Ron es mi amigo… solo por eso, él no puede gustarme, porque mi corazón es de Draco Malfoy.

"Desde que te fuiste del Gran Comedor, ella no deja de perseguirlo" contestó Harry en voz baja. Alcé las cejas sorprendida, a lo mejor ella creyó que yo era un obstáculo en su camino hacia Ronald, pero no es así, yo no soy obstáculo para nadie.

La Profesora McGonagall llegó al salón con su típica túnica color esmeralda, esa era nueva, y se le veía muy bien, incluso me pareció que se veía más joven. Llegó con una gran sonrisa, miró a todos los alumnos aun manteniéndola.

"Bienvenidos a este nuevo curso de Transformaciones… pero antes de comenzar, quiero darles unos avisos…"

"De seguro es lo de… Señorita Hogwarts 2011, ¿cierto, Profesora?" Dijo la irritante voz de Parkinson. Su voz era tan chillona y estridente como dos martillos taladrándose a sí mismos a un lado de mis orejas. Odiaba su tono de voz, con solo escucharla, me estremecía, no de miedo, sino de asco.

"Así es, Señorita Parkinson" corroboró la Profesora. "El Profesor Dumbledore, junto con la Profesora de Estudios Muggles, han decidido que para entender mejor a los Muggles, hay que hacer cosas que ellos hacen, y qué mejor manera, que con un concurso de belleza. Solo puede haber un representante de cada casa, así como solo será un concurso entre alumnas de sexto año." Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y me miró atentamente, como si fuera un alcón visualizando a su presa. "¿Alguna voluntaria de Slytherin y Gryffindor?"

No hacía falta ser la Profesora Trelawney para saber que Pansy Parkinson iba a levantar la mano antes que cualquier otra chica de su casa. La Profesora McGonagall tomó su pluma, le puso tinta y escribió el nombre de Pansy en un pergamino.

"¿Nadie de Gryffindor?" Dijo decepcionada la Profesora McGonagall. "vamos chicas, ustedes también son hermosas"

Unos pasos fuertes como de hombre o mujer enfadada se acercaron a la mesa que compartía con Harry. La túnica negra con verde de Pansy tapó la poca luz que alumbraba mi libro de Transformaciones sin abrir.

"Vamos, Granger" su voz sonó socarrona. "¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder contra mí?, la leoncita tiene miedo de una serpiente…" ahora sonó melosa. "Por eso no le gustas a nadie… eres un intento fallido de mujer."

"¡CALLATE PARKINSON!" grité enfadada, no soporté más insultos, y no iba a tolerar ni uno solo. Miré a todo el grupo de sexto de Gryffindor y les dediqué una sonrisa acompañada de un fruncimiento de ceño. Antes de intentar decir algo, unos ojos brillantes me miraron con interés, Draco Malfoy me estaba viendo como ayer… incluso parecía que quería sonreírme. Me armé de valor y hablé. "Entraré, solo para que le den a mi casa el respeto que se merece. Profesora McGonagall, yo entraré."

"Mucha suerte, Señorita Granger" la Profesora de Transformaciones parecía más feliz que nada. Ella y toda la casa esperaban que yo diera lo mejor de mí en ese concurso.

Ni aun en mis años en escuelas _Muggles_me dieron ganas de entrar a este tipo de concursos, pero lo haría esta vez, sólo por el respeto que merece mi casa. Pansy Parkinson recordará el día en que Hermione Jean Granger le ganó en _Señorita Hogwarts 2011._

De ahí en más, la clase volvió a ser tan monótona como siempre. Ron tenía cara de aburrido mientras Lavander hablaba y hablaba sobre sus vacaciones. Él no tenía idea de a quién debería escuchar, si a la Profesora o a Lavander.

Al salir de clases, Brown se llevó a Ron con ella a la siguiente clase, mientras Harry y yo nos dirigíamos en silencio hasta allá. Era un silencio acogedor, nada incómodo, ya que Harry era una de aquellas personas que, aunque no hablen, uno se siente a gusto con ellas. Alguien alto pasó por entre nosotros, dándonos un empujón y antes de gritarle a esa persona, quedé atrapada en mi mundo al verlo de nuevo, otra vez el me rozó la túnica…

Pero Harry si reaccionó.

"¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?" Gritó Harry, que por unos momentos me pareció bastante alto. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que yo estaba en el suelo, y que varios ya habían pisado mi túnica, dejando las marcas de sus zapatos en ésta.

Harry me ayudó a levantarme, y yo con la mirada fija en los ojos de Draco, me dejé que me movieran como si fuera un títere. Harry parecía impresionado de mi reacción, incluso Draco. Antes de irse a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado. Asentí con la cabeza, aun con la mirada y la cabeza perdida. Comencé a limpiarme la túnica y seguimos caminando en silencio por los pasillos y los jardines de Hogwarts. "Hermione…" volteé a verlo, aunque una punzada en la cabeza me hacía pensar que quizá me preguntaría acerca de mi reacción al ver a Draco. Pero por su rostro, parecía que no era eso. "¿Por qué entraste al concurso? Dime la verdad"

Al terminar de articulas las palabras, me dedicó una mirada severa. Él sí quería saber por qué era que había entrado, y claro no le puedo decir que fue por la dulce mirada que Draco me dedicó cuando le grité a Parkinson.

"Ya les dije que por el respeto que merece mi casa… eso es todo" traté de sonar lo más convincente posible. Pero por el fruncimiento de ceño que vi en la cara de Harry, deduje que no fui lo bastante convincente.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y sitios, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La trama es completamente mía y uno que otro personaje que ustedes no conozcan. Los tiempos los tuve que cambiar para que concordaran con nuestra época. Sé que cambié cosas del libro, ya se darán cuenta cuales. Espero que de ahí en más, les agrade mi historia, dejen sus comentarios.

**PD**: Si ves esta historia en otro lugar que no tenga el sello de Loony Avada Kedavra o Mary Alice Snape (Cuenta en Potterfics) Avísame, ya que eso es plagio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Harry me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, no parecía muy convencido con lo que le había dado como excusa para entrar al concurso. Al final pareció creérsela y no dijo nada más. Me miró como antes y sonrió.

Seguimos caminando hacia la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en silencio, la verdad era que nada me emocionaba más, que estar en esa clase junto con Malfoy, pero al ver a la gran muchedumbre de Slytherin y Gryffindor conviviendo "sanamente" no vi a Draco.

Me paré de puntitas para ver mejor, alcé el cuello para tratar de encontrarlo, pero nada. Harry me tomó del brazo y me sacó de mi mundo, donde solo creía que habitábamos Draco y yo, aunque él a veces creía que yo no existía, o eso quería creer.

"¿Qué tanto buscas, Hermione?" dijo Harry. No sabía qué cosa podría contestarle, no se me ocurría una mentira o una conversación para escapar de esa pregunta. Él parecía esperar mi respuesta, no muy ansioso, pero la esperaba.

"¡Eh, Hermione, Harry!" gritó Ron desde enseguida de la cabaña de Hagrid, él estaba acompañado de Lavander, al igual que hace rato. Ella estaba pegada a él, pobre Ronald, no quisiera ser él en estos momentos. Por la cara que él tenía, estaba realmente irritado por lo que le estaba pasando.

"¡Vamos, Harry!" lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé con fuerza hasta donde estaban Ron y Lavander. Él pobre chico me miró extrañado por la fuerza con la que lo había tomado y llevado hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. "Hola, Lavander" saludé entre jadeos a la chica.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada y tomó con más fuerza el brazo de Ron. Me encogí de hombros, su actitud me había asustado un poco… y su reacción al dirigir la mirada a Ron… nunca me la espere.

La clase comenzó, pero él no estaba, o al menos no lo vi en ella. Busqué a su sequito de niños bobos, pero solo estaban Crabbe y Goyle. Ni Parkinson estaba, con razón la clase estaba muy tranquila y mejor que las de antes, ojalá algo le haya pasado, estúpida cara de bulldog.

Entonces una aguda vocecita me dijo en la mente «Ellos deben estar juntos. Draco y Pansy están juntos» decidí no hacerle caso a esa voz en mi mente. Me dediqué a ver hacia el Bosque Prohibido, no había nada interesante que ver, pero al menos las lechuzas se peleaban por un pequeño ratón. Parecían muy entretenidas, al igual que yo viéndolas.

Apreté los puños en cuanto terminó la clase. Acompañé a Harry hasta la entrada del salón de aquella inútil clase de Adivinación. La verdad es que desde que no voy a esa materia, mi vida tiene más sentido que nunca, no necesito que una señora loca me diga qué es lo que pasará en mi vida, que en verdad, no es algo que quiera saber en estos momentos.

Harry subió las escaleras, pareciese como que estábamos debajo de la calle, en una alcantarilla y Harry subía al mundo normal… que de normal no tiene nada, en especial con esa Profesora. Me despedí de Harry agitando la mano y él me contestó con un desganado «adiós»

Di media vuelta y me fui de aquel lugar antes de que me dieran ganas de ir a esa clase. Dudo que algún día me llegue, pero hay que estar prevenidos.

El día de hoy decidí irme a la Sala Común de Gyffindor. Pero en mi camino algo me detuvo, y no fue precisamente algo… una cosa o estatua. Era Draco, él estaba ahí… pero no estaba solo, estaba con el Profesor Snape. No quise escuchar lo que decían, pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que escuchara mejor.

Al final me decidí a esperar a que Draco terminara de hablar con Snape, quizá solo era algo rápido, como si lo hubiera castigado por algo, pero eso sería extraño, aun teniendo en cuenta de que aún no nos tocaba Pociones, Snape nunca, pero nunca, castigaría o regañaría a alguien de Slytherin.

Los susurros terminaron de escucharse y fue entonces cuando me decidí a ir con Draco, él estaba ahí, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada estaba ausente, como si lo que Snape le dijo hubiese sido algo sin importancia, o que a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

"Hola, Draco" saludé. Como si él y yo fuéramos amigos desde hace mucho, como si las constantes peleas entre él y Harry, nunca hubiesen pasado. Draco me miró y su rostro se relajó, como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua fría en verano.

"Jean" nadie me había llamado Jean en toda mi estadía en Hogwarts, nunca, ni siquiera los profesores, bueno, ellos me dicen Señorita Granger, pero no Jean. Ni Harry, ni Ronald, nadie me decía así, hasta ahora. Lo miré con los ojos como platos, él se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose por llamarme así. "¿No te gusta que te diga así?"

"Es…perfecto" solté con un suspiro y una mirada brillante. "Puedes decirme Jean" me emocionó tanto que él me llamara, aunque sea por mi segundo nombre, pero él me hablaba.

"Te deseo mucha suerte en Señorita Hogwarts, sé que eres la mejor de las cuatro. ¿Ya sabes quienes son las demás?"

"Solo sé que Parkinson participará" hice una mueca al pronunciar el apellido de la cara de Bulldog. Draco se rió por lo bajo. "¿Tu sabes quién más va a participar?"

"Elizabeth Smith de Ravenclaw y Rose Masen de Hufflepuff. Y no cabe duda de que de las cuatro, tu eres la más bella."

"Gracias" contesté tratando de evitar el escalofrío que me acababa de atravesar por la espalda, y no se diga el enrojecimiento de mejillas que ya estaba delatando lo nerviosa que me puse. Draco soltó una pequeña risa y me miró con serenidad.

"Me encanta hablar contigo, aunque sea de cosas sin sentido."

"Lo mismo digo… dime… ¿sabes qué cosas vamos a hacer en el concurso?" Alzó las cejas ante la pregunta que le había hecho, pero después se rió estruendosamente. Se limpió una lágrima imaginaria y se rió tan fuerte que se puso las manos en las costillas, ya le estaban doliendo por reírse tanto.

"Claro que no, Jean" dijo como pudo. "Yo no estoy en el concurso, pero por lo que ha dicho Pansy… las sacarán hoy de Pociones para darles más detalles del asunto" se metió las manos a las bolsas de su túnica escolar. "¿Qué pasa?"

Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos, que sentí el aire pasar por ellos y entrar a mi cuerpo por éstos. Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, iba a faltar por primera vez en mi vida a ¡Una materia! Y lo peor del caso… ¡Si es una, serán más! Eso no estaba en mis planes… ¡Pasarme clases! Ahora me arrepiento de haberle regresado a la profesora McGonagall el Giratiempo.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Seguimos charlando de cosas sin sentido hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre. Me hubiera gustado seguir hablando con él, aunque sea de cosas comunes y corrientes; cuando yo hablaba, él me escuchaba, como si en verdad quisiera saber cómo es mi vida diaria, como si le interesara la vida de una hija de Muggles.

"Bueno, Jean, debo irme a clase de Herbología. Nos vemos." Asentí con la cabeza y él se fue caminando hacia los huertos.

Di media vuelta para dirigirme a clase de Aritmancia, que después de estar hablando una hora entera con Draco Malfoy, nada me interesaría tanto en este día. En el camino al salón de clases, me encontré a Harry y a Ron, que para la suerte de éste, Lavander ya no estaba con él.

Les dediqué una rápida sonrisa. Ellos parecieron notar mi buen humor, y pareció extrañarles que después de una clase libre, yo estuviera demasiado feliz.

En mi camino al salón, me puse a ver el pasillo, las personas que caminaban por él, y pude ver a la profesora McGonagall mostrándoles a unos pequeños de primero por dónde era su salón de clases, mientras también regañaba a unos de Slytherin.

La emoción de haber hablado con Draco, no se extinguió en toda la clase, ni en todas en las que había entrado después de eso. Al dirigirme al salón de Pociones, me topé de nuevo con Draco, pero esta vez no estaba solo como a mí me hubiera gustado. Él iba acompañado de Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle.

"Eh, Granger" Me llamó la cara de Bulldog. "¿Qué le pasó hoy a tu cabello?"

"Lo mismo que al tuyo" repliqué enojada. Ni siquiera volteé a verla, aunque me hubiera encantado ver su reacción a lo que le dije.

No es que odie mi cabello, pero… al menos tenía que contestarle algo feo a ella también. Al sentarme a un lado de Harry, traté de peinármelo un poco, en unos minutos irían por nosotras para ir a la junta de las concursantes.

Estaba tan estresada por las ganas de verme bien presentable para la junta, me arañé la cara tratando de alizar mi cabello. Estaba enojada, y por lo que me di cuenta, Harry también lo notó. Me miró extrañado y puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Tranquila, Hermione" dijo con voz serena "sé que todo te saldrá de maravilla, te ves hermosa." Escuchar esas palabras viniendo de Harry, sonaba extraño… pero dichas por Draco… era como escuchar una canción recitada por los mismos ángeles.

"Gracias, Harry"

En esos momentos la profesora McGonagall entró por la puerta y el profesor Slughorn la recibió con hospitalidad, parecía complacido por su visita. La profesora nos llamó a Parkinson y a mí, la junta comenzaría pronto. Ella al verme con una sonrisa fingida, parecía muy feliz de que yo fuera quien representaba a la casa.

"Mucha suerte, Hermione" dijo en un susurro mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta donde sería la junta. No tenía idea de donde iba a ser.

Sonreí con un poco de alegría. Lo único que me llenaba completamente, era saber que Draco creía que yo era la más hermosa de todas, con solo saber eso, me bastaba para ir y escuchar pláticas sobre belleza, vestidos y zapatos.

El lugar donde sería la junta estaba del otro lado del castillo, por lo que caminamos demasiado y en un incómodo silencio; solo se escuchaban los fuertes pasos de Parkinson, parecía enojada. La tarde había estado nublada y hasta ahora daba indicios de que iba a comenzar a llover. Si lo que vayamos a hacer en este concurso iba a ser afuera, iba a ser imposible, aunque creo que será en el Gran Comedor, así como fue en la fiesta de navidad en cuarto año.

Llegamos al salón de Transformaciones por las otras dos participantes. Cuando me vieron, me miraron de abajo hacia arriba, y al terminar de hacerlo me miraban con una mueca en los labios. «Sabía que mi cabello no había quedado bien»

Debí de haber tenido el cabello tan despeinado… mi túnica manchada por estar en el pasto en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y para terminar, unas grandes y oscuras ojeras debajo de mis ojos castaños.

Yo no me iba a quedar sin evaluarlas a ellas también. La primera de Hufflepuff, Rose Masen, era una chica pelirroja como Ronald y de ojos color miel. Su rostro tenía facciones demasiado finas y definidas; piel traslucida y más alta que la profesora McGonagall.

Elizabeth Smith, de Ravenclaw, era de cabello negro azulado y ojos café; su piel era moreno claro y era casi tan alta como Rose. Lo único que Pansy, Rose y Elizabeth tenían en común era que no tenían cara de ser de lo más estudiosas, pero yo… era tan desaliñada, aunque en realidad es solo porque la moda, los vestidos y zapatos no me importan en lo más mínimo. Primero está la escuela y después las vanidades.

Al fin llegamos, era una habitación amplia y oscura, donde solo se veían la profesora de Estudios Muggles y el profesor Dumbledore. Nos recibieron con una sonrisa, que por cierto casi no se podía divisar en las penumbras. El director no parecía muy sorprendido de que fuera yo quien entrara a concursar.

"Como ya debió de haberles explicado la profesora McGonagall" dijo la profesora de Estudios Muggles. "Este concurso es para que la escuela comprenda más a los Muggles, hemos desidido entre el profesor Dumbledore y yo que el concurso debería de ser entre las alumnas mayores. De séptimo grado no elegimos porque ellas están por salir. Ya que tenemos a las cuatro aspirantes para Señorita Hogwarts 2011, en menos tiempo de lo que esperan, ustedes estarán en la primera pasarela, que será en dos semanas."

¿En dos semanas? ¡Esa mujer está loca! ¿Serán más pasarelas? Quién sabe qué rayos tiene ella en la cabeza, aunque la verdadera pregunta debería de ser… qué rayos tengo yo en la cabeza, no sé por qué pienso que todo sería en un solo día y que coronarían a la mejor en una semana. No puedo creer, que yo, que fui a escuelas muggle antes de entrar aquí, no sé de estas cosas y se nota que he vivido en la felicidad de la ignorancia.

Todo se quedó en silencio, y fue entonces cuando vi que ellos me estaban mirando fijamente. Mi expresión debió de ser tan fea como para que los profesores me miraran extrañados y que las otras chicas sin cerebro me miraran tratando de aguantarse la risa. Traté de cambiar la expresión que no sabía cuál era. Fingí una débil sonrisa.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó la profesora McGonagall. Asentí sin fuerzas con la cabeza. Me sumí en el silencio y no hablé después de eso.

Cuando nos dijeron que podíamos regresar a nuestra Sala Común, fui la primera en irme, no soportaría otro minuto con aquellas miradas y sus risas al verme hacer caras de asombro por cada cosa que los profesores decían. Yo ya tenía pensado que esto era lo que iba a pasar, pero las ganas de que Draco me viera solamente a mí, era más fuerte que nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Los personajes y sitios, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La trama es completamente mía y uno que otro personaje que ustedes no conozcan. Los tiempos los tuve que cambiar para que concordaran con nuestra época. Sé que cambié cosas del libro, ya se darán cuenta cuales. Espero que de ahí en más, les agrade mi historia, dejen sus comentarios.

**PD**: Si ves esta historia en otro lugar que no tenga el sello de Loony Avada Kedavra o Mary Alice Snape (Cuenta en Potterfics) Avísame, ya que eso es plagio.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Las dos semanas pasaron tan rápido que no sentí que fuera así. El estrés me había consumido tanto, que si no fuera porque estoy segura, creería que me había estado drogando para tener este aspecto tan demacrado. Antes de salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, me miré en el espejo. Mi rostro no había cambiado en nada en estos últimos días, aunque le había mandado a pedir a mis padres que enviaran una crema exfoliante para las pequeñas imperfecciones de mi nariz.

Mi cabello estaba hecho una jungla, solo faltaban los monos yendo de un cabello a otro como lianas. Las ojeras debajo de mis ojos castaños estaban casi tan oscuras como éstos. No podía creer que esa persona que estaba viendo en el espejo, fuera yo. Era imposible, yo me recordaba con más color y con los ojos despiertos y vivos, no una persona que casi parece que tiene los mismos problemas que alguien que tiene treinta.

Harry y Ron bajaron de las escaleras de los cuartos de chicos, y al verme, notaron el gran cambio que había dado. Este cambio no era para nada bueno, al contrario, nos habían pedido que nos cuidáramos mucho la apariencia física, pero para mí, que no estoy acostumbrada a eso, me era demasiado complicado.

En estas dos semanas había estado practicando en las noches cómo caminar con tacones altos al igual que como lo hacían las otras aspirantes. Pero eso, al igual que la Adivinación, eran cosas que no me importaban en lo absoluto, sólo que esto si era importante, no debía defraudar a Draco, sólo entré por él y por nadie más.

A veces me pongo a pensar en las noches si en verdad estoy haciendo esto por Draco, o solo fue para demostrarme que puedo ser alguien diferente, y que esa chica vanidosa que tenían todas las chicas, también habitaba en mí, aunque aún no la encuentre.

Hoy, un día antes de la presentación, nos llevarían todo el día de compras, así que nada más desayunamos y nos tenemos que ir a la entrada al castillo para irnos a Londres. La profesora de Estudios Muggles nos llevaría para ver la ropa que usaríamos en la primera pasarela, que ella tituló: _Bruja Muggle._

Fui la única a la que no le tuvieron que explicar más de dos veces que eso era vestirse mitad bruja y mitad muggle. No sabía qué tipo de ropa iba a usar esta vez pero… espero que lo que escoja les guste a todos. Aunque pienso constantemente si yo seré buena para elegir ropa a la que las chicas "normales" llaman "ropa de señorita".

Al fin dejé que mi apariencia física pasara a segundo término y me fui con mis dos mejores amigos hacia el Gran Comedor, estaba muriéndome de hambre. Ayer no había cenado nada por andar viendo distintos catálogos de ropa que había pedido a mis padres. Ellos estaban admirados de que yo entrara a ese concurso, pero al mismo tiempo les alegraba que probara algo nuevo a lo que siempre hago en la escuela.

"¡Pero qué aspecto, Hermione!" dijo Ron cuando ya estábamos desayunando. "En verdad te ves muy mal."

"Gracias, Ron" contesté enojada. Me metí un gran pedazo de tocino a la boca, ya debería de estar terminando de desayunar. Pronto nos llamarán para irnos a Londres. "Me pasarán los apuntes y tareas de hoy, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que sí, Hermione" dijo Harry. "Si es que apuntamos algo"

Les lancé una mirada fulminante, pero después les dediqué una sonrisa y una gran risa que se escuchó por todo el Gran Comedor. Me miraron extrañados ante mi reacción e intento de parecer estar de buen humor, siendo que no puedo siquiera sonreírme a mí misma.

Elizabeth fue a donde estaba yo y me dijo que ya debemos irnos a la entrada. Examinó cada milímetro de mi rostro y mi vestimenta, y como todas las veces que hacía eso, soltó una mueca demasiado delatadora de que era por mí.

Por el día de hoy nos habían dejado usar nuestra ropa normal, y fue algo que me agradó mucho. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul oscuro y un suéter de cuello de tortuga color verde limón. Escuché un sonido, como un silbido, miré a todos lados y ahí estaba él.

"Jean" saludó muy alegre de verme. Quizá hasta estaba feliz de haberme visto antes de que me fuera. "Te deseo mucha suerte."

"Gracias, Draco" Comenzaron a llamarme para que ya me fuera, no pude decir nada, pero antes que algún sonido saliera de mis labios, Draco me sonrió y se fue. Me encogí de hombros. Su sonrisa llenó el vacío que estaba en mi cuerpo, de repente sentí que mi cuerpo volvía a tener vida.

Subí a un automóvil que habían llevado especialmente para nosotras, me impresionó todo lo que la escuela estaba haciendo para que esto en verdad pareciera un concurso muggle. Era un carro negro descapotable. Pansy, Rose y Elizabeth platicaban alegremente, mientras yo leía un libro que había traído de la biblioteca, no quería que regresando, el Profesor Snape me tomara desprevenida en algo de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que Parkinson llegó y me quitó el libro con mucha fuerza. Traté de quitárselo, pero era imposible, yo no tenía la fuerza que ella tenía en su pequeño cuerpo de perro bulldog. Grité con fuerza, quería que me lo regresara.

"¿Para qué estás leyendo esto? ¡Vamos de compras, Granger!" Las otras chicas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas cada vez que Parkinson le rompía una hoja al libro. "Ya sabes que el profesor Snape no te tomará en cuenta nunca."

"¡DÁMELO, PARKINSON!" Bramé enojada. Aun no habíamos salido de los terrenos de Hogwarts, así que sí puedo emplear la magia. Saqué mi varita y la apunté con ella. "Desmaius" musité, y su cuerpo cayó dormido en el asiento. "Reparo" el libro regresó a mis manos como nuevo, con todas las páginas de regreso en su interior.

"Sepa que esto le restará puntos, Señorita Granger" dijo severamente la profesora de Estudios Muggles.

"Sólo me defendí, no puede restarme puntos por eso…" grité exasperada. "Que usted no lo haya detenido, no es asunto mío…"

Se quedó callada y al final asintió con la cabeza, aún tenía mis puntos. En todo el camino, Rose y Elizabeth cuchichearon, mientras el cuerpo dormido de Pansy, seguía tirado en el suelo del carro. Traté de soportar las ganas de reírme cuando se cayó del asiento y todas la pisamos.

Al final, el viaje no fue tan abrumador como lo imaginé, ya que Parkinson se quedó dormida todo el camino. Llegamos a Londres, todo estaba vacío, nunca lo imaginé así, siendo que es entre semana, y se supone que hay gente como en un supermercado.

Llegamos a una plaza comercial pequeña, bajamos del carro y la profesora despertó a Parkinson con un delicado movimiento de varita. Ella asustada se despertó y no supo ni qué había pasado ni en dónde estaba. Tonta al fin y al cabo. La profesora nos llamó a las cuatro y nos dio una tarjeta de débito.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijeron las tres ilusas al unísono. Rápidamente levanté la mano antes de que la profesora les explicara lo que era. Ella me dio la palabra y le sonreí socarronamente.

"Es una tarjeta de débito, con eso puedes comprar cosas…"

"Excelente, Señorita Granger. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor" las tres brujas mimadas me fulminaron con una mirada llena de veneno de serpiente, aunque solo una lo era. Nunca creí que las chicas de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff fueran tan parecidas a Parkinson, por eso son tan amigas. "Ahora, como ya les expliqué ayer, deben elegir ropa de muggle, pero que tenga ese toque de brujas, ¿entienden?"

Como siempre, yo fui la única que entendió todo a la primera vez. Tuve que esperar a que todas lo comprendieran con peras y manzanas para que ya pudiera irme a ver qué cosa podría comprar para la primera pasarela. Ya tenía algo en mente, pero no tenía la menor idea de que sí combinara.

Al ver que las tres moscas panteoneras se fueron en manada hasta la primera tienda, yo me fui por mi cuenta felizmente. Caminé por todas las tiendas de ropa de marca y ropa que las chicas llamarían "ropa de mujer" incluso pasé por una tienda de ropa para perro y mujeres embarazadas.

Vi a unas personas de las que llamarían "emos" de una tienda en donde vendían ropa extravagante pero que al mismo tiempo me llamó la atención para comprar ahí. No fue exactamente por lo extraño que era el estilo, sino porque vi una camiseta azul marino deslavada y con letras blancas y grandes decía: I Love Magicians (Yo amo a los magos). Y debajo de eso tenía una varita mágica con una estrella. Simplemente eso era lo indicado para mi conjunto.

Entré a la tienda fascinada de que encontré algo yo sola y sin ayuda de libros. En la tienda había música estruendosa y con letras que ni siquiera noté que hablaban en inglés. Busqué mi talla para comprar la camiseta, la tomé y la puse en una bolsa de tela que tomé al entrar.

Quizá aquí encuentre todo lo necesario para mi conjunto. Mientras más veía ropa, menos pensaba que encontraría algo perfecto, pero entonces vi un chaleco de color negro; no era de esos chalecos voluminosos, era de esos de tela delgada que se colgaban. Al principio me pareció mala idea, pero al ponérmelo arriba de mi suéter color verde limón, me pareció que quedaba a la perfección.

Después de eso me puse a buscar un pantalón o una falda, pero todas las faldas que había, eran demasiado cortas, y está bien que quiera probar algo nuevo, pero tampoco es para excederse.

"¿Buscabas algo en especial?" preguntó una chica que trabajaba en la tienda. Vestía unos pantalones negros entubados con unas botas de plataforma del mismo color. Su cabello era corto y con puntas definidas, el cabello era de distintas tonalidades de azul.

"¿Tienes pantalones como los que llevas puestos?" contesté. Sus pantalones me habían gustado mucho para terminar el conjunto. Los tenis ya los tenía, desde que dijeron que iba a ser mitad bruja y mita muggle, decidí usar mis tenis de diario. La chica asintió con la cabeza y me encaminó a una esquina apartada de la entrada.

Había muchos pantalones de distintos colores, incluso unos de colores fosforescentes. Tomé el que era de color gris y le dije que estaba lista para pagar. ¿El conjunto estará completo? Me pregunté a mi misma, ni yo pude contestarme esa pregunta.

Pero entonces, una gran idea cruzó mi cabeza, una que me recordó Halloween.

"¿Dónde hay una tienda de disfraces?"

"Al final de este pasillo, sabrás cual es rápidamente, afuera tienen un esqueleto de plástico vestido de payaso" al terminar de articular las palabras dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Pagué y me fui directo a donde ella me indicó.

Como ella lo había dicho, la tienda tenía afuera un esqueleto vestido de payaso, con todo y nariz roja. Entré al establecimiento, que vagamente me recordó la tienda de Zonko's que estaba en Hogsmeade. Antes de que el vendedor dijera algo, yo encontré lo que buscaba, un sombrero de bruja de terciopelo negro. Sin duda, esto no era tan difícil después de todo.

Quizá comprar ropa no es tan complicado como lo creí. Harry y Ron estarán atónitos cuando sepan que elegí todo esto yo sola. Y Draco… mi Draco... él sin duda será el más sorprendido de todos ¿o me equivoco?

* * *

><p>Les doy muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, esta historia ya tiene VI capítulos aquí en , pero en Potterfics ya tiene XIV, casi XV. Me alegra que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia! En tres días les subo el capítulo VII.<p>

**Loony Avada Kedavra**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y sitios, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La trama es completamente mía y uno que otro personaje que ustedes no conozcan. Los tiempos los tuve que cambiar para que concordaran con nuestra época. Sé que cambié cosas del libro, ya se darán cuenta cuales. Espero que de ahí en más, les agrade mi historia, dejen sus comentarios.

**PD**: Si ves esta historia en otro lugar que no tenga el sello de Loony Avada Kedavra o Mary Alice Snape (Cuenta en Potterfics) Avísame, ya que eso es plagio.


	7. Capítulo VII

Antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza, había estado ocupada con mis otros Fanfics, espero que este capítulo les guste. Dejen sus comentarios ¡Muchas gracias por leer! n_n

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Solo uno que otro personaje o lugar que no conozcan son totalmente míos. Los tiempos han sido cambiados para que concuerden con nuestra época.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

Llegar a Hogwarts fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en el día, claro, después de la pequeña visita que hizo Draco a despedirme. Nunca creí que comprar fuera tan cansado y estresante como me habían contado. Incluso sentía que mis piernas ya no podían soportar mi peso ni un segundo más.

Cuando por fin vi el castillo, di un pequeño grito de alegría. Entramos y todas sacaron sus grandes bolsas de sus compras. Pansy, Rose y Elizabeth se gastaron todo lo que le habían puesto a sus tarjetas, mientras que a mí, me había sobrado hasta para comerme un platillo de comida italiana en un restaurante. Comí porque ya no soportaba el estómago y el dolor de cabeza por no haber desayunado bien cuando tuve oportunidad.

Mis dos pequeñas bolsas de mis compras se veían estúpidas e inservibles con lo que las demás llevaban. No se les podía ni ver la cara de tantas cajas de zapatos y ropa que habían comprado.

Me alegré de ser la única anormal de las cuatro, ya que siempre es mejor ser anormal a ser como todos, como dice una frase con sentido. "Ustedes se ríen de mí por ser diferente, y yo me rio de ustedes porque son todos iguales". Varios estudiantes nos vieron llegar, y no faltó el _hombre_ que les chiflara y gritara cosas indebidas a las concursantes, menos a mí, cosa que me tenía feliz.

"¿Ya ves como a ti no te dicen nada, Granger?" murmuró Pansy lo bastante alto como para que yo escuchara. Elizabeth y Rose no pararon de reírse de todo lo que decían Pansy y los tipos. "Por eso aquí las únicas reinas somos nosotras."

Tenía ganas de restregarle en la cara que Draco había tocado toda mi cara, que se había ido a despedir de mí y que cada vez que nos vemos, hablamos como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo. Pero lo más que pude hacer fue bajar la cabeza y apretar mis manos formando dos grandes puños que amenazaban con estallar de furia. Incluso tenía ganas de tomar mi varita y dormirla de nuevo.

Era hora de la cena, así que la profesora de Estudios Muggles nos llevó al Gran Comedor para sentarnos con los miembros de nuestras casas y a dar el anuncio de que mañana en la noche sería la primera pasarela y concurso de Señorita Hogwarts 2011.

Caminé arrastrando los pies y con el entrecejo fruncido, mis ojos rojos de furia solo miraban a una sola persona, aunque dudo que lo sea, Pansy Parkinson. Llegué y me dejé caer en la banca de madera, Harry y Ron me miraron extrañados, pero al final, Ron terminó riéndose.

"Enserio, Hermione. No sé por qué entraste al concurso." Dijo con una mueca en la cara. Me reí un poco de su comentario, aunque para mí no tenía gracia alguna, solo lo hice como un cumplido.

La profesora de Estudios Muggles fue a donde estaba el profesor Dumbledore y le murmuró algo al oído, éste asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su silla para ir al borde de las escaleras y hablarle a toda la escuela. Levanté la cabeza para escuchar mejor, aunque no tenía ánimos siquiera para respirar. El profesor Dumbledore llamó a sus alumnos y todos voltearon a verlo con cansancio.

"Como ya saben, cuatro estudiantes de esta escuela, están concursando para tener el título de Señorita Hogwarts 2011. Mañana será el primer concurso a las nueve de la noche, para los que quieran asistir. Mucha suerte a todas, buenas noches. ¡Qué continúe el festín!" dio media vuelta y regresó a su asiento a cenar.

Volteé la mirada a mi plato que aún no tenía ni un grano de arroz y lo miré con una mueca. Aunque sentía ese vacío en mi estómago, no podía comer, me daba asco siquiera pensar en comida. No entendía por qué, así que me puse a pensar qué era lo que había comido. De solo acordarme me daba más asco, así que mejor solo me serví un trago de jugo de calabaza para mínimo decir que ingerí algo.

"¿Qué pasa, Hermione? Tú nunca te quedas sin cenar" comentó Harry.

"Está a dieta, Harry" contestó Ron con una sonrisa juguetona. "las Muggles piensan demasiado en su apariencia y que tienden a dejar de comer para obtener su peso deseado." Harry y yo lo miramos estupefactos. A mí en lo personal, su comentario me pareció divertido, así que dejando atrás el asco a la comida, me dediqué a reírme como no lo había hecho en dos semanas. "Eso me contó Ginny" dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y mirándome como si fuera una retrasada mental.

Sentí varias miradas taladrando en mí, pero lo que no sabía era que una de esas miradas era la de mi Draco, pero esta vez sí parecía enojado de verme reír de algo. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y me miró como si hubiera hecho algo indebido, no entendí su reacción al verme sonreír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Lo miré con inquietud y me encogí de hombros en señal de disculpa. Él pareció entenderlo.

"Oye, Harry" lo llamé después de un largo rato de silencio sepulcral "¿Qué hicieron hoy en Pociones?" pareció recordar algo agradable y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Yo lo miré con los ojos atentos a cada movimiento que hacía, al ver mi rostro dejó de reírse y volvió a la normalidad.

"Hubieras visto" terció Ron. "tenías que haber estado ahí" Los dos se rieron como si fueran cómplices de algo. Arqueé una ceja y los miré atentamente, dejaron de reírse y se pusieron un poco más serenos. "Cuando se fueron ustedes dos, el profesor Slughorn se puso a dar clase, unos minutos después se fue y en su ausencia Lavander y Parvati se pusieron a imitar a Pansy, ¡Hubieras visto!"

No cabía duda de que me perdí de mucho, aunque Lavander ha estado extraña conmigo en estos días y no entiendo por qué sigue pensando que soy un obstáculo en su camino hacia Ron. Aun con los problemas que había tenido con Lavander, me reí un poco tratando de imaginármelo todo como ellos comenzaron a contarme. Incluso me pareció más divertido que Harry y Ron recrearan todo para mí.

En la noche del día anterior se podía sentir toda la tensión en la Sala Común. Esto llegó a ser algo importante como el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el Quidditch, aunque solo fuera cosa de mujeres muggle que los magos y brujas no entendían. Bajé por las escaleras de caracol y como siempre, Harry y Ron me esperaban con ansias, y hoy más que nunca. Y al verme, dejaron de sonreír, como si estuvieran despeinados de algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté encogiéndome de hombros.

"Es que creímos que ya ibas a salir cambiada…" murmuró Ron.

"Claro que no, Ronald" solté con una risa. "Nuestra ropa y maquillaje está en nuestro camerino…" las palabras _maquillaje _y _camerino, _las dije acompañadas de una amarga mueca. Ellos rieron conmigo y nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Quizá iban a arreglarlo como el baile de Navidad. Quería ver cómo habían arreglado, según la profesora de Estudios Muggles iba a ser como una verdadera pasarela de Muggles. No podía siquiera imaginarme las luces, la gran caminata que nos habían puesto a practicar y sobre todo, las personas que irían, aunque dudo que vaya a ir demasiada gente, ya que esto es de Muggles y dudo que a los magos y brujas les interese como las mujeres Muggles se quieren lucir.

Me despedí de Harry y Ron cuando la profesora me llamó para que me fuera a arreglarme. Ellos me desearon suerte y cruzaron los dedos. Se los agradecí con la más dulce sonrisa que pude brindarles. Esta vez me pareció extraño que Draco no fuera a desearme suerte… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él no quiere venir?

Caminé detrás de la profesora con la cabeza agachada y muy triste de no haberlo visto antes de subir al escenario y hacer el ridículo. Mi puerta era la primera a la derecha, la profesora me abrió la puerta, entré y ahí estaba todo lo que había comprado, hasta _Crookshanks_ estaba ahí para darme ánimos.

_Crookshanks _me recibió muy feliz y ronroneando como loco. Me alegré de verlo conmigo. Caminé como león enjaulado de un lado a otro tratando de pensar cómo me iba a maquillar. Hasta que me di cuenta de que las revistas que había estado leyendo en estas dos semanas, estaban ahí. Busqué entre ellas alguna modelo que llevara casi los mismos colores que iba a ponerme el día de hoy. Al final de las revistas venían varios _tips_ para saber cómo maquillarse, así que terminó siendo algo más o menos sencillo.

Me puse la ropa que había comprado, y antes de ponerme el sombrero de bruja, pensé qué peinado se vería mejor y con cuál quedaba perfecto. Decidí tomar un poco el estilo de la profesora McGonagall, por lo que tomé el cepillo y enrollé mi cabello en un chongo que parecía un rol de canela. Con varios pasadores lo agarré para que no se cayera.

Para terminar le puse un poco de aerosol para que se quedara tal y como estaba. Agarré el sombrero de bruja y me lo puse de lado al igual que la profesora. Me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la esquina, con solo verme me puse a pensar si esa persona que estaba viendo en el espejo en realidad era yo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, quizá era Pansy que quería molestarme o ver mi conjunto para copearme.

"¿Quién?" pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Caminé hasta la puerta y volví a preguntar lo mismo. Abrí la puerta y alguien entró con precipitación a mi camerino. Llevaba una capa de viaje de color negro y llevaba el rostro tapado. "¿Hola?"

El desconocido destapó su rostro y dejó al descubierto aquel rostro que iluminaba mis sueños noche tras noche. Mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca, la alegría regresó a mí al igual que él. Mi Draco estaba aquí conmigo… había venido a verme otra vez.

Para mi sorpresa extendió sus brazos y me abrazó muy fuerte. Yo hice lo mismo, no iba a perder esta gran oportunidad de estar más cerca de él. No quería que esta visita y abrazo inesperado se terminara nunca, ojalá pudiera congelar el tiempo y estar así para toda la eternidad.

Sentía su respiración agitada mover mis cabellos como si fuera una brisa del mar. Cerré mis ojos. Su mano tomó mi rostro y me apartó de él, acabando con ese abrazo que no me hubiera gustado que terminara. Abrí los ojos, pero él los cerró con ayuda de su pálida mano. Me dio un beso en la frente, sus labios eran fríos pero me llenaron de un calor extraño.

"Jean…" dijo mi nombre en un susurro. Sonreí al oírlo decir mi nombre de nuevo. "Debo irme… pero te deseo mucha suerte"

"¿Vas a ver la pasarela?" abrió los ojos como platos. Parecía sorprendido de escuchar esa pregunta. "¿No quieres verme hacer el ridículo?"

"Tú no vas a hacer el ridículo, Jean"

"Gracias, Draco"


End file.
